


The meaning of the Azem symbol

by Kazushin14



Series: Raise the dead, Healer! [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers for the 14th's title, Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light Angst, M/M, Male Azem (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Midlander Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Azem (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Top Aymeric de Borel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazushin14/pseuds/Kazushin14
Summary: "May I see the mask that you speak of, Phanes?"It was sweet his beloved Commander tried to understand him and his forgotten race in their usual free times in the nights of Aymeric's room. Both the Elezen and the Amaurotine-Hyur dressed down in their shirts and sitting comfortably near the fireplace.However, to hear that unexpected question and choking on the hot Ishgardian Tea the Warrior of Light brewed for their moments was absolutely not sweet!========Or, Aymeric is curious about the Ascian glyph the Warrior of Light aka 14th has whenever he used in his fights with the Primals and his old friendsTakes place before stupid Alisaie fucking cockblocks another dinner date
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Raise the dead, Healer! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588576
Kudos: 1





	The meaning of the Azem symbol

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned Warriors of Twilight OCs bio can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926780/chapters/57536506

"May I see the mask that you speak of, Phanes?"

It was sweet his beloved Commander tried to understand him and his forgotten race in their usual free times in the nights of Aymeric's room. Both the Elezen and the Amaurotine-Hyur dressed down in their shirts and sitting comfortably near the fireplace.

However, to hear that unexpected question and choking on the hot Ishgardian Tea the Warrior of Light brewed for their moments was absolutely not sweet!

"A-Are you alright?!" Alarmed and guilt colored on Aymeric's face, he set down his and his beloved teacup down to soothe his latter coughing and wheezing white-haired lover. Phanes's face turned a shade of red even darker than the burnt-like birthmarks on his dead host's body.

The gentle yet careful soothing on his upper back against the sizeable burnt scar, Phanes shook his head and wheezed. "J…. Just forgotten… Geh! Haah…. To cool the tea before drinking…!"

After coughing out for the last time, Phanes took a few deep breaths before turning back to the black-haired Elezen. "Before the windpipe choke on my saliva by any chance, you wished to see the Azem sigil, Aymeric?"

A slight nod confirmed what he requested to the Warrior of Light, Aymeric added. "If it's to your comfort, Phanes. I was told by your friends from Warriors of Twilight, your Echo works differently from the others. That it calls forth a mask of your true nature as an Amaurotine."

Then, the Lord Commander's lips curled a warm grin. "And, you mentioned time to time it symbolizes your duties in adventuring the world to help them. The Azem sigil changes differently from one person to another, which catches my curiosity to know what it shapes for yourself. "

As if his face wasn't done heating up, Phanes's face colored glowing Dalamud red and turned his head aside. Even half a summer past they got together, wasn't it still illegal for the Lord Commander to swoon his once old immortal heart by his face and words alone?!

Clearing his throat, Phanes returned to his lover with a bashful yet happy grin. "Then, I'd be glad to show it to you, Aymeric. But I'd suggest not to have too high hopes of expectations on the appearance."

"I'm certain regardless of its appearance, it merely befits your bravery and benevolence, my dear." Aymeric lifted a hand to push away the strand of hair on his lover's scarred cheek. He smiled a little wider when the shy blush returned to color the Warrior of Light's cheek.

One last sheepish grin to the Lord Commander, Phanes ordered. "Very well! Then, close your eyes first."

Shut his eyes closed after the Lord Commander acknowledged with a slight nod, the Amaurotine-Hyur heaved a deep breath and raised a hand high above his. The hand moved downwards from his face, forming the familiar floating radiant blue, glowing sigil.

"You can open your eyes now, my love," Upon his smaller lover's command, Aymeric slowly opened his eyes. His ice blue orbs greeted the unfamiliar glowing sigil floating before his lover's face. He lifted a hand, attempting to touch, only to flinch slightly in surprise his fingers went through.

While the Warrior of Light chuckled faintly in amusement, the Lord Commander raised another hand to place onto his shoulders to steady himself. When one of Aymeric's hands placed on his scarred cheek to continue admiring by his awed look, Phanes let out another chuckle. "Tis' not something fragile where it breaks when you touch, my love. It disappears on its own later if I don't will it away."

Lifting his own hand to place the one on his cheek, the Amaurotine-Hyur rested on his beloved's hand. "The mask sigil has symbolized the mastery we have of our Echo. More than eons, we've worked hard to foster the Star's growth or protection against threats to our people. This mask is also used as greeting and identification to our kind who borrowed physical body in venturing the world."

"I see…," Aymeric mumbled. His eyes roving around to examine the sigil more carefully. Like a shield in an inverse position, yet on a closer examination, it was like…

"An arrowhead…" The Lord Commander muttered absently, earning surprise and confusion from the smaller white-haired Amaurotine-Hyur. Aymeric simply smiled and went on. "A courageous and strong soul, who used his strength to protect the one he loves. His light within his own served as a guiding light to a moving direction of their home. Or, a brighter future awaits for them. That's who you are, Phanes."

Phanes's maroon orbs widened, followed by a small nostalgic smile curled on his lips. "That was the same thing that a few people whose name yet remembered said before, my love."

"One of them was the previous Azem, the Headmistress of my orphanage." Despite the concern and worries now etched on the Lord Commander's face on detecting the hidden sorrow, the Warrior of Light continued assuredly while taking his silence he wished to listen on.

"She remained firm in her decision choosing me to take her seat when nearly all in Convocation of Fourteen opposed the decision. The Headmistress said the exact words like you did, and assure them I will steer our people to a brighter future."

As the Amaurotine-Hyur went on, a faraway distant expression glazed over his maroon orbs. "But what the outcome to our people in the end…. I'm sure that person would say it was all fated by the Stars."

Upon the Azem sigil on Phanes's face faded, Aymeric wrapped his arm around his lover and pulled him to rest against his chest. "I may only know your Headmistress by your tales of good and bad. But I do believe if she were to know, she'd remained proud to have chosen you regardless of what you did, Phanes. The choices and path you choose, even it may be futile, but she will be glad to know you always follow what your heart wants."

Tilted his head upwards to face the genuine warmth on comforting him, the Amaurotine-Hyur realized tears brimmed in his eyes when his lover used his thumb to rub them away. The Warrior of Light moved his arms to wrap around his beloved neck, pulling him in as he muttered softly. "Maybe after she gives her own lecture from the other side, Aymeric. And…. Thank you for saying those words that I never thought to hear again."

A small smile curled on Aymeric's lips briefly before moving his body to press his lips against the other. Even if he could not convey his feelings by connecting their aethers like an Amaurotine, it didn't deter the Lord Commander from seeking other means.

Opened his mouth a little, his tongue traced against his smaller lover's lips for permission. The moment the Warrior of Light granted him the consent, Aymeric entered his tongue to entangle the other inside.

A milky taste of tea from Ishgardian Tea mixed with a faint cinnamon and apple scent from Apple Strudel the Lord Commander tasted inside Phanes's mouth. The affection slowly transformed into a familiar hunger as their kiss went deeper and longer. But even with the growing hunger, Aymeric remained gentle in exploring inside his mouth to relish the soft moans and taste…

Until he pulled away upon their need for oxygen. The Lord Commander curled a small relief grin, seeing no more tears on his lover's face. Before Aymeric stood to call his servant, he felt a tug on his wrist to stop him.

Spun around, a coy smile now appeared on Phanes's lips. "You know… You don't have to restrain yourself on my behalf, Aym. The Azem Sigil isn't going to pop out of nowhere if you happened to be a little too rough."

"… Is this an invitation, Phanes?" The initial surprise and wariness on Aymeric's face transformed into a seductive smirk.

Pulled the Warrior of Light up and wrapped an around his waist, he leaned and pressed his forehead against the other. A chuckle breathed out at the smaller Amaurotine-Hyur's yelp. "That I am allowed to keep you awake through our night?"

"There aren't pressing matters at hand before we leave for another few weeks to our adventure," A quick kiss to his cheek, Phanes simply smiled. "But if the dear Lord Commander is too tired…. I'll clean this up and then retire together for the night."

Any movement he attempted to feint his leave foiled when Aymeric's arm tightened around his waist. The latter chuckled, moving closer until their lips were only a breath away. "Mayhap, we'll leave this for the morning and… 'Retire' together for the night instead."

The Warrior of Light returned with one last eager grin before letting the Lord Commander diving in for a rougher and hungrier kiss. While kissing him, Aymeric picked Phanes up into his hold to head to their bed for another passionate night… And even a more personal closer examination of the Azem sigil.


End file.
